xiniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Tommy Vercetti Interview - Tape 2
History This tape was found in 2004, in Kyle Mitchells' old house. The new owners had plans to renovate the house, and found the tape behind furniture, under several coats of paint and in a wall. "It was a miracle or an incredible coincidence", claim the new house owner, "It's truly unbelievable." The tape had a label simply saying "Tommy Vercetti interview - Tape 2", and the year 1993. In 2018, the tape was transcribed by Chell Norley. The transcript alongside the original tape were released publicly shortly after. Furthermore, the label being numbered "Tape 2" might suggest there are more tapes somewhere. Transcript * The tape begins. Kyle starts talking. * KYLE. I'll have this tape rolling. It's for personal archive reasons. Is that okay with you? * TOMMY. I hope I can trust you with this. Who are you, again? * KYLE. I am Kyle Mitchells. I am from the FIB, department of drug trafficking and alike.. And you are Tommy Vercetti, yes? * TOMMY. '''I think that's my name. * '''KYLE. '''You were head of the Vercetti gang back in the 1980s. Correct?" * '''TOMMY. That's right. Up until 1989, when we got compromised. All of our operations would get ambushed by the Cubans, the Haitians, the police - everyone. * KYLE. '''But weren't you a "force to be reckoned with"? * '''TOMMY. We were. But the rival gangs cooperated with each other to try and put an end to us. It made no sense. * KYLE. Hm, interesting. I have some questions about your gang too." * TOMMY. Go on. * KYLE. Well.. * Kyle is heard turning pages on a notebook * KYLE. Okay, here's one. Who were some of your best men? * TOMMY. There is one I can't forget. Dominic Vinetto. He always had valuable intel and was impeccable in combat. * KYLE. Dominic, huh.. And what kind of intel was he providing? * TOMMY. Predictions of what the rival gangs will do, weeks before it happens. Such as drug deals, operations, etc. Nothing like I've seen before. Better than Lance Vance. * KYLE. '''Lance 'Quentin' Vance. I have heard about him, and his death. * '''TOMMY. '''That back-stabbing prick.. * '''KYLE. Oh, crap, I left my coffee at my car. A minute, I'll be back. * Kyle left for a few minutes. * KYLE. '''Alright, through this 'journey', I think I have more questions. * '''TOMMY. Go on. * KYLE. You're pretty intimidating, I'll give you that.. Ahem. After what happened in Vice City, why did you move to Los Santos? * TOMMY. '''A form of exile. * '''KYLE. But why Los Santos in particular? * TOMMY. Avery Carrington vouched for this place because he was here himself. Plus, it's across the continent from Florida. * KYLE. '''But doesn't that make it a bit easier for people to find you? * '''TOMMY. '''We're not dealing with really wise guys here. * '''KYLE. I guess you're right. Sigh, the tape is about to end. I'll ask you one last question. Dominic Vinetto, do you know where he is now? * TOMMY. No clue. I haven't seen him since I went into hiding. * KYLE. Well, it's time for you to know something. I know Dominic, and I know he is still around. Just last year he collaborated with the FIB- * Kyle is quickly cut off by Tommy. * TOMMY. He talked?! * KYLE. Calm down. He didn't mention you or your gang, not once. However, he helped the law enforcement put a stop to basically all gang activity in Vice City. His information was invaluable. * TOMMY. He better not have said too much.. * KYLE. '''He didn't. No worries. * '''TOMMY. '''But how do you know him? * '''KYLE. I was about to tell you. The reason he had intel back in the day was because I worked with him, provided with exclusive insider information. Undercover cops in rival gangs did share information at the police department. I guess it's finally time for you to know. * TOMMY. '''So he used the feds to benefit our gang.. * '''KYLE. He didn't really "use" me. After what I gave him, he was in-debt. But I knew he would return it, sooner or later, and he did. His volunteered cooperation was more than enough to repay what I gave him. Hell, the operation was codenamed 'The Vinetto Bust'. * TOMMY. Where is he now? Where is Dominic?! * KYLE. I'm afraid I can't tell you. Witness protection prevents me. * TOMMY. Tell me, right now! * Tape tape is crumpled and silent for the next 3 minutes * KYLE. Tommy, I have told you everything I could. I'll see you soon. This conversation never happened, remember that. * '''TOMMY. '''Prick.. * The tape cuts off.